


Everything You've Got

by Sammy_Rae22



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Implied Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Lucille is involved, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rickyl, Shameless Smut, Smut, based off of a fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:32:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Rae22/pseuds/Sammy_Rae22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the wonderful fanart by msbt where Daryl is used by Negan to make a point</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You've Got

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msbt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/gifts).



> Huge thanks to msbt for making such a beautiful drawing and letting me make it into a (less beautiful) fic! Was fun writing this so hopefully you like it

Rick stared up at the man in front of him, from his leather boots to his slicked back hair. The man wore a cocky smile on his face and all Rick wanted to do was smack it right off. How dare this man threaten his group like this. To strip them of their weapons and force them to the ground. Anger bubbled inside him, but he tried to play cool as well as he could. He didn't need this guy having the upper power over him more than he already did.

The man, Negan, was in the middle of ranting, but Rick couldn't keep his attention on him. He was too worried over the safety of his son and of how bad of shape Daryl was in. The archer slumped to the ground, his arm bloody from a gunshot wound in the shoulder and clothes all ripped. Rick's eyes never moved from him who was staring daggers as Negan. The leader swallowed thickly, just wanting to get home and get his man to bed where he could heal. But instead, he had to mess with this big guy who thinks he owns the world.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Negan booms suddenly causing Rick to jump slightly. His eyes finally meet Negan's but he doesn't dare answer. The angered look on the brunet's face fades into a evil smirk as he continues," Long story short, you work for me now. Half of everything you have is now mine, and what you wont give, I'll just take. But for now, you killed some of my men, so I'll repay the favor with one of yours."

Rick wanted to shout at the man to fuck off, but he was smarter then that. It would have only caused more death towards his group, including his son and Daryl. He glanced around the circle of his people, on their knees and vulnerable more than ever. Rick, much to his regret, wondered who it would be. He didn't want to see anyone of them die. His eyes caught Daryl's, and for a second Rick actually saw fear in those blue orbs, but just as soon as it came, it was gone and hidden behind a mask of fearlessness. He gave him a reassuring look which Rick gave back. They were going to get through this.

"My, My, My. What do we got here?" Negan chuckles deeply, noticing the two making googly eyes at each other. Rick looked away from Daryl to glance up at the man with the bat. His eyes were full of amusement as he continued," Two lovebirds I see."

Fear tinged deep in Ricks belly as Negan walked to stand in front of the archer. Daryl kept his eyes down, not daring to look at the man. He was going to kill him to get back at Rick, he knew it...

"Why so shy?" Negan laughed, his boot coming up to nudge Daryl in the side. Automatically his voice hardens as he commands, "Look at me."

Hesitantly, Daryl does, his shoulders slumped as he forces himself to glare at the man, His face still held no emotion.

"You know, I'm rethinking the whole killing thing. I have something way better in mind," Negan chews the inside of his cheek as he says this, as if in deep thought. He nods to himself before turning back to Rick, his bat in both hands now to show off, "Have I introduce Lucille yet? She is a beauty isn't she? Much like your own little boy toy. Tell me Rick, how did you get such a fine piece of ass like that?"

"Fuck you!" Rick shouts. He couldn't it hold back. He wouldn't just sit back and let this guy talk to him like this.

Negan makes a clicking sound with his tongue while shaking his head, "Rick, I'd be a little nicer if I were you. I'm the one in charge now, and I get to say what happens and what doesn't. Now shut up and listen."

He turns on his heels to face the rest of my people, a grin on his lips, "Same goes with you all. Be good and you just might make it through the night alive."

"Now lets have some fun!"

Both the Saviors and Rick's group watch silently as Negan makes his way towards the middle of the circle of where the Alexandrians kneeled. He simply points to the spot in front of him and two Saviors quickly heft Daryl's shaking form to the spot. The archer makes small pained sounds as the men roughly drop him on his knees and tie his hands behind his back with some rope.

Rick was on edge now, no idea what Negan was planning to do with Daryl. He keeps quiet though, scared he would change his mind of not killing the man. Daryl sat surprisingly calm in front of Negan, his back straight and his shoulders squared.

"You know, I could use this to work you up," he states casually, patting the barbed bat into his gloved hand, "but, I'm not that cruel. Besides, the handle is enough for you, right? Now, on your knees, face down and ass up, like a good bitch."

Rick paled immediately, all blood draining from his face. This wasn't happening... He looked to Negan expecting him to be joking, instead his face was serious as he stared down at the archer. Daryl glared up at Negan who reached down, swiping a few strands of hair from his face. This psycho was completely serious, and without even thinking, Rick yells pleadingly, "Don't! Please...

Negan lets go of Daryl's face, turning to Rick, his bat clutched tightly in his hand, "Shut up, Prick. Like I said. I'm taking your shit and you're gonna watch."

Rick makes to launch at the man, but he's already being pinned to the ground by two of the Saviors. He grunts, thrashing around to get away; to kill the man in front of him for even thinking about touching his man in that way. He was the only one to ever be that way with the Dixon... it made him sick to think otherwise.

"Now, now, Rick. Don't strain yourself too much," Negan teases, squatting down to be eye level with him. He then stands up again, moving to Daryl again. He demands from behind his back to his followers," Sit him up. I want him to watch every second of this."

With hands firmly placed behind his back, Rick is sat up on his knees again. Negans eyes drop down to Daryl who was watching Rick with weary eyes. He then claps his hands together, earning Daryl's attention, "Now, where were we? Oh right, I want that ass as high as you can get it for me. Be a good boy or else all your friends die, including your little lover here."

He's hesitant but eventually he's lowering his chest and pushing his ass out towards Negan. He's facing towards Rick, but he can't bare to look at the leader, hanging his head low as Negan admires him from behind.

"Damn Rick. He really is a sight for sore eyes," Negan compliments, but his voice is still laced with a cocky tone. He reaches out, planting a large hands on both sides of Daryl's ass making the archer shiver under the touch, "Such a nice ass, but I bet it would look even better bare. Take the pants off."

Daryl blushes red as he remembers they weren't alone, looking around at his friend's faces. He slowly sits up, unbuttoning his pants before looking up embaressenly at everyone. Glenn, Rosita, Michonne, Abraham, Maggie, Aaron, Sasha, Carl, Eugene... all of them were looking at him. None of them looked particularly disgusted in him for doing this, more pitiful than anything. He didn't like to be pitied. It made him feel small and powerless. He glanced at Rick, his heart breaking at the sight of his leader. He looked pained to see Daryl like this, and it only made the situation worse. He was probably disappointing the man by giving into Negan and his sick idea. But he had to if it meant that Rick and the others would live.

A sharp slap is delivered to Daryl's ass, then Negan snaps irritably, "We don't have all night. Strip or do I have to do it for you?"

Daryl swallows his pride as he finally peels off his pants leaving him bare- considering he never wears underwear anymore. Negan chuckles as his hand kneeds one of the fleshy cheeks of the younger man's ass, "Such a fine ass... could just bite into it..."

Daryl lets out a cry as teeth bite harshly at the supple flesh of his ass, leaving a set of teeth marks as he pulls away. Rick grits his teeth as he sits there watching them. He was planning various way of killing this man with just his bare hands.

"Okay, I'm done messing around. Let's get to business," Negan claims as he spreads open Daryl's ass, revealing a pink hole for anyone to see. The man hums softly as he takes a finger, barely dipping into him like as if to test the waters, and rubs softly at the rim causing the archer to unwillingly moan softly. "Hmm... Someone is feeling good."

The larger of the two spits directly into Daryl's hole, getting it as lubed up as he could before roughly pushing a finger inside. A pained grunt escapes Daryl as he feels the intruding finger explore his walls, searching for that particular bundle of nerves.

"Damn, boy! So fucking tight!" Negan exclaims, his loud voice echoing in Daryl and Ricks ears. His finger continued to pump in and out of the archers ass before shoving in a second digit along side the first, stretching him out decently. Daryl moaned again, louder this time as Negan poked and prodded at his prostate, "AHAH! Found it!"

Lastly a third thick finger is added, and Negan scissored him open. Daryl was getting hard at the sensation; he couldn't deny it, making him feel ashamed for liking this in front of hundreds of people, in front of the people he's been surviving with for the past year, in front of the man who he loved most in the world...

"I think you are ready for Lucille," Negan announces, leaning over Daryl's smaller frame and pulling his fingers free. The archer holds his breath as he waits for what came next; his body shakes from the anticipation. Then, he feels the bottom of the bat at his lips, "Better make it good and wet because that's the only slick you're getting."

And Daryl does, coating the bottom end with saliva till its dripping from his mouth. Negan pulls it out placing it right at the rim of his hole, then, ever so slowly, pushes it in. It was painful at first, the wood from the bat stretching him past his limits, and the odd shape made the penetration ten times worst as he thrust the object in him a couple of times.

"Rick, how do you like seeing your boy fucked like this? His ass is just sucking Lucille right up," Negan agonizes Rick who just continues to stare at Daryl's spent, sweaty body as he gets fucked again and again by the bat. He gently nibbles on his bottom lip, trying everything not to give away how much this was turning him on. Daryl was sexy as hell like this; all vulnerable and helpless. Yet, Rick still wasn't happy that it was Negan doing this to his man, while it should be him.

Daryl continued to quietly moan as the bat was suddenly pulled out of him and pushed aside, and he was abruptly turned onto his back causing his shoulder to burn where his wound was. The archer lets out a small whimper, thinking that Negan would be done with him by now, but by the hard on digging into his hip told him different.

Negan leaned in close, his lips brushing against the younger man's as he whispered, "I think you've got your boyfriend all hot bothered, so it would only be nice to give him a show..."

Pulling his cock from his pants, Negan arranged their position so that the archer's legs were placed on top each of his shoulders so his ass was rubbing the man's erection in the perfect angle; in one fluent movement, Negan is driving home into Daryl's ass. A loud moan from both men echo through the trees around them, surely attracting walkers from a mile away.

Negan's thrusts are so much harder and deeper compared to the bat, and with an especially hard thrust to his prostate, Daryl is seeing stars. His breathe is in ragged breaths and his whole body aches from the need to cum. He nods his head to the side, catching sight of Rick, still in the arms of two of the men, but he wasn't fighting them. Instead his hand was down his pants and his face was filled with pure bliss. That was the last straw for Daryl before he snapped, his dick squirting all over himself and Negan's leather jacket.

A distant sound of Rick muffled moan alerts the two that he had came. Negan's hips, however, never stopped their vicious rhythm; the sound of skin slapping skin filling both men's ears. Finally, one hard thrust does it before Daryl feels Negan's cum splatter in him. With a groan, the larger man pulls out of the archer with a messy 'pop' and pulling the man up into a sitting position.

"Ah ah ah," Negan playfully scolds, "You made quite a mess here boy. Clean it up."

Daryl, still dazed by the erotic fuck, does as he's told, taking his tongue and licking a stripe up Negan's jacket till it was clean. Pleased, Negan shifts Daryl's head so his mouth is just above his dick. When he makes no effort to clean it, the leader takes his neck in his hand and pushing his dick forward into the wet heat causing Daryl to gag abruptly.

"Come on. Better make it good. If I'm not pleased I may just start killing off people one by one- May start with the kid," Negan terrorizes, making Daryl snap into gear and take his dick in his mouth and suck properly. His tongue slides around the shaft as his cheeks hollow granting him a few moans from the man above him. Hands slide into his long, dirty hair, guiding him up and down on Negan's cock till he was deep throating him roughly. You didn't have to be a genius to know Daryl's throat would be sore in the morning.

"Okay, that's enough," Negan comments, pulling the smaller man off of his dick. He stands abruptly, leaving Daryl exhausted on the ground at his feet, hands still tied behind his back.

"I think that one of the best fucks of my life there, Ricky," Negan smirks, winking as he stood in front of Rick, an evident wet spot in the front of his pants, "And by the looks of it, you had a good time too."

Rick glares at him, averting his eyes away. Negan waves a hand and in a instant the men let go of him, dropping him to the ground.

"I'll be seeing you again soon, Rick. And next time you better have half of those supplies here and ready or else what happened today may repeat itself," the man threatened, looking down at Daryl's useless form before continuing, "And I don't know how much more your boy can take."

Cautiously, Rick stood to his feet, still eye balling Negan as the man turned and retreated to his trailer without another word. Once the man was out of the way, Rick hurried to his knees beside Daryl where he untied him and lifted him to his feet. The archer weighed heavily against Rick as they and the others crawled into the camper that Eugene had taken for a distraction that seemed like days ago.

"What now, Dad?" Carl asked softly as his father laid Daryl on the small bed in the back. Rick let out a sigh, rubbing his face where stubble was coming in.

"I don't know, right now," He admits truthfully, "I just don't know."


End file.
